1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to synthetic coverings for burn wounds. More specifically, this invention relates to synthetic coverings for burn wounds which will simulate skin and which may be applied for several days until grafting of the patients own skin may be carried out.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, major burn wounds (second and third degree burns) have been covered with human or porcine skin for several days prior to grafting. Covering the wound with either of these materials for several days prepares the surface for autograft while protecting it from external bacteria intrusion.
Human and porcine skin are in short supply, are expensive and present major handling problems. Accordingly the need for synthetic replacements has been recognized. Among the replacements tested have been heat dried collagen/poly(.epsilon.-caprolactone) film laminates and freeze dried poly(.epsilon.-caprolactone) foam/poly(.epsilon.-caprolactone) film laminates. These replacements have been used with quite good success.